villainsfandomcom-20200225-history
Drizella Tremaine
Drizella Tremaine is Cinderella's bossy older stepsister, Anastasia's older sister, and the older daughter to Lady Tremaine in Disney's 1950 film Cinderella and its two sequels. She is portrayed as haughty, bossy, abusive and highly disorganized. She is bitterly jealous of Cinderella's success and beauty and often gets her into trouble. Unlike her younger sister, Anastasia, who changes her spiteful ways and develops into a kind and good-natured woman, Drizella remains mean-spirited and cruel, and never overcomes her hatred of Cinderella. In the sequels, though not in the original film, she is exactly like a younger version of her mother. She was originally voiced by Rhoda Williams and is currently voiced by Russi Taylor. Personality In the initial movie Drizella is shown to be very selfish, spoiled and greedy like her mother Lady Tremaine. Drizella main interest is getting a man with lots of money to marry her so she can be a socialite like her mother so, she follows her mother's advice in order to impress her mother and not to fail her mother. Drizella is the ugly one of the two step-sister for she has not mended her ways like her younger sister Anastasia which results of Drizella of never finding a man to fall in love with her. In addition Drizella treatment towards Anastasia and Cinderella is very cruel for she is very bossy and gives verbal abuse like her mother. In Cinderella II: Dreams Come True, Drizella stated that Anastasia's love for the town's baker would have made them the laughing stock of the entire town dispite in Cinderella III: A Twist in Time, she ends up being a scullery maid along with her mother for the rest of her life. History ''Cinderella'' Drizella and her mother constantly plot to ruin Cinderella and have no qualms about hurting her feelings. Lady Tremaine is well aware of her older daughter's harsh and cold-hearted--and even violent--mannerisms, and can trigger Drizella's anger with a mere handful of casually-delivered words. In a particularly distressing scene in the original film, as Lady Tremaine and her jealous daughters prepare to leave for the Prince's ball, Cinderella appears wearing her beautiful homemade gown. Lady Tremaine notes that Cinderella is wearing a pearl necklace that belonged to Drizella, who rejected it on the claims she was sick of the sight of it. After Lady Tremaine casually points out to Drizella that the necklace adds a charming touch to the dress, Drizella flies into a rage and yanks the necklace from Cinderella's neck, and along with Anastasia, lunges upon her stepsister and tears her gown to rags, leaving Cinderella devastated. ''Cinderella II: Dreams Come True'' Later on throughout the series, Drizella turns on Anastasia and torments her, being able to physically intimidate her even though she is younger than her. Although she seems to be awed by her during the story An Uncommon Romance, after Ananstasia openly rebelled against their overbearing mother and told her she was in love with a baker of low-birth and that she was happier with him than she would ever be with the wealthy suitor Lady Tremaine had hoped she would encounter at another palace ball. Angered, Lady Tremaine stormed off, leaving Drizella stunned, though she sided with her mother and returned home with her. ''Cinderella III: A Twist in Time'' Unlike Anastasia, who eventually liberates herself from her mother's domination, Drizella obeys her mother's every order and schemes with her to undermine her hated stepsister, Cinderella. She is also unconcerned with being the one to wed the Prince, knowing that if Anastasia marries the Prince she will get the social standing and wealth she and her stepmother desire. However, they are foiled by Anastasia and as punishment, they are removed of their wealth and status and are reduced to working as scullery maids in Cinderella's palace. Appearance in other media TV appearance In the series House of Mouse, Drizella makes several cameos, mostly sitting with Anastasia and Lucifer. She is also one of the villains to take over the House of Mouse in Mickey's House of Villains. Videogame appearance Drizella appears alongside her mother as an antagonist in Kingdom Hearts: Birth by Sleep. When a ball is held at the Castle of Dreams, all unmarried women are invited for the prince to find a bride. Drizella, along with Anastasia and Lady Tremaine, attempted to keep Cinderella from going along by giving her endless chores to finish and preventing her from finding a suitable dress. When Ven and Jaq make it for her, she and Anastasia tear it apart saying she had stolen their materials. But their plot failed when the Fairy Godmother makes a new dress for her and a pumpkin carriage to transport her to the ball. She is unable to identify Cinderella during the party because she is too far away from their direction. After the ball, Prince Charming asks the Grand Duke to search for Cinderella with the glass slipper. When he finally reaches their house, she attempts to make shoe fit her oversized foot, but Cinderella proves to be the one. Lady Tremaine then summons a powerful Unversed to kill Cinderella. This act, however, causes a firebomb to drop on the three women, blowing them away. Drizella appears as a character in the videogame Disney Princess. Other appearances ''Disney Parks'' Drizella poses for a photo at Disneyland Paris. Drizella was once a rare meet-and-greet character, but in recent years she has been seen more often and has even started to join in parades. Drizella is often doing meet-and-greets with Anastasia or Lady Tremaine on some occasion and mostly seen with both of the villains. Celebrate A Dream Come True kShe was featured in Mickey's Pirate and Princess parade in the Magic Kingdom park along with Anastasia. Mickey's Pirate and Princess Party Drizella was featured in Mickey's Pirate and Princess parade in the Magic Kingdom park along with Anastasia. ''Disney On Ice'' Drizella makes regular appearances in the Disney on Ice shows. Trivia *Drizella's current voice actress is also the voice of Minnie Mouse and the Fairy Godmother. *When Drizella is first seen as a young girl in the prologue of Cinderella, her hair seems to be of a more brownish-tone. However, the current and more well-known portrayal of Drizella has raven-black hair. Gallery cinderella3_0090.jpg 640px-Screen_Shot_2012-10-10_at_4.47.39_PM.png 640px-DrizellaLaugh.jpg 640px-Cinderella3_0026.jpg 640px-Cinderella2_0808.jpg 640px-Cinderella-50.png|Drizella Tremaine as a young girl Category:Villainesses Category:Siblings Category:Spoiled Brats Category:Disney Villains Category:Cartoon Villains Category:TV Show Villains Category:Video Game Villains Category:Kingdom Hearts Villains Category:Humans Category:Extravagant Villains Category:Dimwits Category:Jerks Category:Conspirators Category:Greedy Villains Category:Lover Stealers Category:Living Villains Category:Envious Villains